


时念

by Jormungand0426



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jormungand0426/pseuds/Jormungand0426
Summary: 希望未来的每个十年，你们都可以一同走过。
Relationships: 周九良/孟鹤堂, 良堂
Kudos: 5





	时念

与孟鹤堂相识，已经是第几个年头了？

书包很重，自行车压过柏油路上细微的裂痕，吱吱呀呀响了两声，周九良心不在焉地盯着陡然变色的信号灯，捏住刹车，心里忽然冒出了上述念头。

这是个傻念头，周九良单脚撑地，面无表情地在心中鄙夷了一下自己的胡思乱想，大约是春天到了。路边的洋槐树杈间藏着羞答答的白色小花，香气也淡淡的，周九良的脚掌在地上磨蹭了几下，像是想摆脱黏在脚底板的一块口香糖，信号灯变成了绿色，周九良重又发动了车子。

大约，十年吧。

不是大约，周九良在微风中撇了撇嘴，他明明无比明确地知道，这的确是他与孟鹤堂相识的第十个年头。

教室里有种异常的安静凝重，似乎还掺杂着一点忐忑，周九良正因为清晨的一点傻念头而心怀惆怅，完全没发现环境的异样。于是乎，周九良毫无防备地被一只肌肉虬结的胳膊扼住了喉咙，始作俑者烧饼把周九良勒了个半死，却带着一副受了委屈的腔调哭诉：“我的小美人儿跑了，咋办啊！”  
方圆十里都能听得见铁娇娇的哀嚎。

看着自己座位旁空空如也的桌椅，方才咳得惊天动地的周九良终于甩脱了清晨的忧伤，有点一言难尽的眼神在自己同桌空了的位置和烧饼委屈巴巴的表情中悠了几个来回才开口：“我就说你那不是交朋友的正道...”

事情要从几周前说起，也许，还要从几年前说起。  
烧饼此人，是德云五中名副其实的扛把子，不仅因为他那身高中小弱鸡们望尘莫及的肌肉块子，还因为这人不拘小节的性格。此人目无律法，还天生神力，虽也有忠直憨厚的时候，然还是莽撞率性居多。周九良也忘了自己怎么一进高中就被划成了烧饼的狐朋狗党，不过那都不重要了，谁不把他当成烧饼团伙顺位第一的“白纸扇”，扛把子本人都要冲上去跟那人说道说道。  
烧饼团伙就这么臭味相投、猫嫌狗咬地风光了约莫两年，时间便推近到了几周之前，就在一个阳光灿烂的日子里，小霸王烧饼碰上了人生中第一个软钉子。  
他们班上转来了一个转校生。  
怯怯的神色，蔫了吧唧的举止，瘦干干的身材，唯独生了一张烧饼一眼看中的漂亮脸蛋。  
“跟我混不！”烧饼不拿自个儿当外人，在周九良略带劝阻和嫌弃意味的眼神中，一屁股坐在了周九良的新同桌，也就是那个秀秀气气的转校生的课桌上，笑出了两排大白牙：“哥罩着你。”而后，转校生小心翼翼地把自己的书本从烧饼的屁股下头一点一点抽了出来，他怯生生地咬了咬嘴唇，带着点使烧饼更加热情的东北口音：“倒...倒也不用吧...”

热情的小霸王从没有坏心，哪受过别人拒绝！  
当下，烧饼便对这位可怜的转校生展开了猛烈如火的“追求”，然而却被避之不及，避着避着，转校生人都不知哪儿去了。

周九良觉得，自己似乎应该询问一下可怜同桌的下落，可是看着烧饼那张委屈巴巴的脸，他又有点...懒得问。

“所以，你叫什么？”孟鹤堂偏着脑袋，在班主任的课上微微压低音量，温声问坐在身旁坐立难安的逃难者，后者正低垂着脑袋，唯恐在德云七中的教室中露了德云五中的怯，秦霄贤不知道是在德云七中的课上随意说话事儿大，还是拒不回答德云七中“社会大哥”的话事儿大——尽管这位社会大哥生得眉清目秀，温和可亲，方才还从烧饼那个变形金刚手下救出了弱小可怜又无助的自己。  
权衡之下，秦霄贤的声音轻得像是蚊子哼哼，他深吸了一口气，又极慢极慢地吐出：“秦—霄—贤—”  
孟鹤堂挑了一下眉毛，有点想笑，他瞥了一眼讲台上并无反应的班主任——那老头早懒得管教他，孟鹤堂托着下巴，转了两下笔。  
怎么五中的人，都是一副呆瓜样子么。  
孟鹤堂不知想到了什么，眉头拧起了疙瘩，半晌，轻轻叹了一口气。

就在烧饼自作多情地“护送”（实则是纠缠）秦霄贤上学的路上，弱小可怜又无助的秦霄贤被德云七中的扛把子孟鹤堂撞见，而后，孟鹤堂某根自诩正义的筋搭错，将备受纠缠的小美人拐到了自己的学校暂时保护。  
至于烧饼为什么没撸袖子上手打人，实际上是因为——

“他，长得挺好看，七中的，看着应该是高三。”烧饼对着手指，向翘着二郎腿的周九良阐述事情经过：“秦霄贤就是让他拐跑了。”  
周九良盯着自己的桌角，思忖半晌：“毕竟是人家学校，秦霄贤待不住的。”

终于捱到课间，秦霄贤小心翼翼地冲孟鹤堂开了口：“谢谢啊，您...怎么称呼啊？”  
孟鹤堂随口答道：“孟鹤堂，叫孟哥就行，不想回去就在这儿坐着吧，没老师敢管。”秦霄贤怔了一下，亲亲热热地绽开了一个笑容：“孟...孟哥，你人真好。”

“你去找找他吧，哥托付给你了，”烧饼苦哈哈地摇着周九良的胳膊，险些给周九良胳膊卸了：“七中那男的点儿都不怕我，肯定是他们七中扛把子。”  
周九良被晃得眼冒金星，赶快出言制止：“不怕你也不能证明人家就是扛把子的啊。”

看着孟鹤堂清秀温和的侧脸，秦霄贤心里不再打鼓，他小心地套着近乎，带着点讨好：“孟哥你胆子真大，早上那烧饼是我们学校扛把子，我巨怕他。”  
孟鹤堂抿嘴一笑，意义不明地含混了一句：“谁不是呢。”

这头水深火热，那头却其乐融融。  
最终，受不住烧饼的缠磨，白纸扇周九良决定替自家老大跑一趟，只不过，这趟七中，他走得不情不愿。

五中，一街之隔，孟鹤堂的高中三年却从未走近过，甚至连校门都未曾远远瞧见——孟鹤堂倔，绕路绕了三年。  
五中与孟鹤堂并没有什么深仇大恨，只是孟鹤堂的每个马仔都清楚，少在孟鹤堂面前提“五中”这个字眼儿，准没错。想起五中，孟鹤堂发起了呆，有些忽略了期期艾艾想跟他搭话的秦霄贤。  
顺带又想起一个人来。  
孟鹤堂的神色有些变化，他皱紧了眉，又一下颓然下来，无端生出了些烦躁与落寞。他停下转着的笔，笔尖在刻痕颇多的桌面上轻轻画出了一个含混难以辨认的“周”字，而后又轻轻抹去。  
孟鹤堂随手将指尖的油墨痕迹抹在了衣兜内侧，瞥了一眼窗外五中高耸的塔尖。

走得越近，关于七中的，年余不曾问津的记忆便逐渐清晰，周九良抿着嘴唇，不情不愿地想起了某个年少时亲密得有些过分的人，他们那时还小，莽撞地翻过了七中的围墙，跑到人家学校操场上闲逛。  
张狂的周九良躺在人家的足球场草坪上，笑得放肆：“七中破的很，孟哥，我们还是去五中吧。”  
他口中的孟哥如何回复，周九良记不清了，他只记得孟鹤堂翻墙时紧张中带着窃喜的可爱神色，鼻尖晶亮的汗珠，越过墙头却不小心撞在他怀里，一下红透了脸。  
周九良的眉心塌陷了些许，胡乱感叹了几声时光易逝，又暗暗酸了一阵鼻子，这才熟练地翻过了七中矮得过分的围墙。

孟鹤堂忽然有些后悔自己发了这样大的善心，大课间，他这样“身份”的人自是不屑于跟着大部队上操场做操，按着往常，他该受着一伙儿吞云吐雾的坏家伙的簇拥，听他们语气粗俗地汇报今日七中的新鲜事儿。  
可惜今天身边跟了个小拖油瓶，孟鹤堂自诩并不体贴，只是不想让小拖油瓶觉得，自己是才出狼巢，又入虎穴。  
“孟哥你饿不饿啊，你们七中有小卖部吗，我请你吃东西！”秦霄贤亦步亦趋地跟在孟鹤堂身边，校服上硕大的“五中”亮得刺眼，孟鹤堂不欲与他发火，仍保持着良好的脾气：“你饿就自己去吃吧。”  
秦霄贤还在磨叽——可怜的烧饼还没享受过这小家伙这样的好，暴发户小秦表达喜爱的方式——为他花钱。  
孟鹤堂被“五中”晃晕了眼睛，本就烦乱，如今又添了些不耐：“自己去吧...”话音还未落，秦霄贤便怪声怪气地叫了一声，顷刻便躲在了孟鹤堂身后，把着孟鹤堂的胳膊将孟鹤堂转了个方向，孟鹤堂正待发火，却与一双情绪复杂的眼睛对上了视线。  
秦霄贤窝在他背后，顾头不顾腚地吱呀怪叫：“他过来找我了！”  
周九良一手还搭在墙上，另一手无处安放，且生出了薄汗，他从未怀疑过自己的胆量，也从未想过，原来遇到那个时时记挂着，又无法见到的人，第一反应竟是害怕。

孟鹤堂不知道该说什么，却仍旧强忍着，兀自不动，秦霄贤紧紧闭着眼睛，片刻后又疑惑地抬起了头去打量孟鹤堂的神色——他在轻轻发抖。

五中敲响了上课的钟，烧饼头一次乖乖地坐在课堂上，没有犯浑，老师的目光扫及周九良与秦霄贤空出的座位，又在肌肉鼓鼓的烧饼“有什么问题吗”的询问眼神中默默收回，烧饼出了口气，靠在了座椅靠背。  
也不知，他家军师，何时能将他的美人带回。  
这一等，就等到了黄昏时分。

七中的教室显得有些拥挤，讲台上默默讲课的老师尽量避免与台下并排坐着的三人对上视线，然而他又不得不嘀咕，教室的拥挤多少与那两个突兀的五中校服有关。  
孟鹤堂手心冰凉，规矩地放在腿上；秦霄贤的眼神在周九良与孟鹤堂之间转了几圈，又落在孟鹤堂抿紧的嘴唇上；周九良满不在乎地看着窗外，指尖随手拈起一支笔，在无意触碰到孟鹤堂不知何时留在上面的牙痕时，又烫手一般丢了出去。  
“啪”的一声过后，教室安静了一瞬，又欲盖弥彰地嘈杂了起来。  
“你想回去吗？”孟鹤堂没有动弹，小声询问了秦霄贤一句，秦霄贤绷紧了背上的肌肉，悄无声息地摇了摇头，还未求饶，周九良便攥了攥拳头，无声地放在孟鹤堂的桌子上。  
意味不言自明。  
孟鹤堂的眉头皱了又皱，最终还是没有开口，周九良的手慢慢松开，他的手心放了一张纸条。  
无人去拿。

初见孟鹤堂时，周九良便喜欢。  
以至于后来的周九良每每想起自己这段令人啼笑皆非的情窦初开时，都忍不住勾起嘴角，笑叹孟鹤堂的神奇——自己那年才7岁。那时的孟鹤堂已早早生出了些扛把子的苗头，他大方温和，话语间又带着令人信服的能力，在当年的大院中扮演了毋庸置疑的孩子王角色。  
十年交情，却抵不过时间无情，不相往来两年过去，起因究竟如何周九良早已淡忘了，却仍旧忘不了，小不点的孟鹤堂一笑起来，脸颊上现出小小的笑涡，年幼不懂事的自己多次幻想过伸出一根手指去戳，却从未付诸行动过。  
小时候的周九良是个没脸的泥猴，唯独在孟鹤堂面前扯出了白白嫩嫩的羊羔皮子，早早懂得了与心上人保持一点羞涩的距离。

孟鹤堂无端有点鼻酸，像是某个尘封的泪腺忽然被一阵温风拂去表面尘埃，麻麻痒痒让人难受，他使了个眼神，示意秦霄贤去取那张纸条。  
周九良是个天生的克星，孟鹤堂一想到这人，心中便无端有些沉闷的酸，以及对自己无能为力的烦躁与气结。孟鹤堂无比深刻地记得自己青春时期的第一次怦然心动，便是在一个昏暗而沉闷的雨季黄昏。  
年少的孟鹤堂从未怀疑过自己胆量如何，那时候不懂事，带着周九良等一干狐朋狗党与隔壁学校干仗不知干了多少回。  
少年人只追捧江湖快意，从不知胆怯退缩。  
周九良是个他从未读懂的人，他似是喜爱自己的，眼神中带着孟鹤堂无法忽略的热切与情意，而孟鹤堂又从来捉不到——用一个不恰当的比喻来说明，每当孟鹤堂认为也许终点就在不远处，从而摆好了标准的起跑姿势时，周九良便会笑着，给他的严阵以待来上一发诓人的空发令枪。  
孟鹤堂的心扑通扑通地跳着，借着窗外昏黄落日与雨滴辉映的光，将一张纸条放进了周九良的桌膛。  
幼稚又纯情的行径，孟鹤堂人生中的唯一一遭。

“孟哥...”读完了纸条的秦霄贤扯了扯孟鹤堂的袖子，竟然生出了些许同情：“他说他不走了。”  
孟鹤堂的神色凝固在了脸上，转而慢慢回归了淡漠：“随便他。”  
其实那纸条上写的是：我自己回去没法交差。

周九良不知道该不该反驳秦霄贤的话，他欲言又止，看着孟鹤堂的侧影，忽然又觉得，秦霄贤说的好像也没错。  
孟鹤堂的手握成了松松的拳头，周九良偷眼瞥着，看到他手背多了一条浅浅的伤痕。  
那只手生得很小，拧不开瓶盖，撬不动汽水，周九良佩服自己还有心思偷笑，小时候多少汽水饮料，都是面红耳赤的孟鹤堂塞到他手里，不情不愿地示意他“拧开”的。

秦霄贤刚刚转学到这个城市，并不清楚七中五中到底有何恩怨，但他瞧着，这恩怨恐怕不小。  
孟鹤堂与周九良默契得心照不宣，三人同进同出了一整天，直到暮色四合准备各回各家，这两人仍旧一个字也不同对方交流。  
秦霄贤乖乖跟在孟鹤堂身边，偷看走在孟鹤堂另一侧的周九良，他与孟鹤堂一样，正若无其事地走着，只有秦霄贤一个战战兢兢地脑补着，自己好像成了七中与五中开战的导火索。  
“那个...”秦霄贤四下里张望，没看到烧饼的身影，便大着胆子提出了分开：“我家往这边走。”孟鹤堂瞥了他一眼，笑了一下：“嗯。”他话原本没这么少，只是警惕地想在周九良面前扮演一个哑巴。周九良仍旧欲言又止，按着烧饼的意思，他似乎应该同秦霄贤一起，把事情说开，但他还是遵从本心地点了点头，跟在了孟鹤堂后面。  
对不住，周九良在心中回忆了一下烧饼哭丧着的脸。

时间很会骗人。  
距离孟鹤堂与周九良上次见面有近三年了，但看着拉长的、两人一前一后的影子，又像是就鲜活在昨天。

孟鹤堂长高了些，周九良看着他的后脖颈，几次嗫嚅，仍没有开口。这无所事事的一天中，他无数次地回想起过去，却总也记不起，孟鹤堂到底是因为什么，在他面前露出了伤心的表情，而后就再也不愿意见到他。  
周九良无意识地将步调调整到与孟鹤堂一致，低着头默默跟在孟鹤堂身后，像是做错了事情。

孟鹤堂记的再清楚不过，转过这个弯，再走上几十步，便是周九良家的路口。  
他渐渐有些听不到周九良的脚步声，只强忍着不愿回头去看，转过街角，孟鹤堂自以为天衣无缝，转身的功夫，没忍住还是往后瞥了一眼。  
只一眼，便与周九良对上了视线，周九良似是怔了一下。  
孟鹤堂感觉自己的脸开始微微发热。

“孟...”周九良的声音自背后传来，孟鹤堂下意识停下了脚步。  
那声音陌生又熟悉，褪去了奶味儿，想必周九良的变声期度过的十分顺利，孟鹤堂张了张嘴，最终还是沉默，等着周九良的下文。  
“好久了。”周九良的声音竟带了点笑意，没头没脑地说了一句，孟鹤堂只站着不动，好半晌，才点了点头：“嗯。”

夜里辗转反侧时，周九良还是认为这简短的一问一答可以翻译为“我想你”和“我也想你”。  
他不敢想，也想不到，坠入梦乡前的一瞬，一街之隔的孟鹤堂也是这样想的。

就在烧饼兢兢业业地当了三天门神之后，他终于敏锐地发现，他的狗头军师和美人都一去不复返了。  
周九良和秦霄贤的课桌上落了层薄薄的灰，被烧饼一巴掌拍上去，齐齐抖了一抖：“告诉兄弟们，下午去救人。”

今天的德云七中完全没有山雨欲来的警觉，相反，默默相处三天之后，秦霄贤好像觉得，孟鹤堂和周九良之间的气氛缓和了些许。  
与此同时，孟鹤堂的心情看上去也好了一些，秦霄贤打量着正在和马仔玩闹着，笑眼弯弯的孟鹤堂，心中的好感水涨船高。这样的老大，才是真正的老大嘛！烧某人并不怎么光彩的形象在秦霄贤心中更是黯然失色，秦霄贤笑得傻呵呵的，凑上去与孟鹤堂撒娇：“孟哥我也想玩。”  
孟鹤堂转过了头，他笑了一下，伸出右手：“来啊。”

他正和马仔掰手腕。

秦霄贤瘦干干的小胳膊和孟鹤堂放在一起，显得有点可怜，孟鹤堂浅浅地笑着，气定神闲：“你用两只手吧。”  
秦霄贤很想气哼哼地反驳一句“看不起谁呢”，然而最终还是咽了回去，不嫌丢人地把另一只小胳膊也搭上了孟鹤堂的手，孟鹤堂笑得有点玩味，一双漂亮的眼睛眼梢斜飞，带着促狭：“倒数三个数开始喽？输了就别回你们五中了，嗯？”  
秦霄贤本来也不想回去，能赖一天是一天，他笑了笑，准备发力：“赢了也不回！”孟鹤堂失笑，慢悠悠地倒数了三个数，秦霄贤猛地发了力，可惜并没有什么用，孟鹤堂的胳膊像长在桌面上，任他两只手怎么掰也纹丝不动。  
秦霄贤脸憋得通红，在周围孟鹤堂小弟的嘲笑声中，仍未放弃挣扎，孟鹤堂笑了笑，仍旧气定神闲：“我可用劲儿了？”

只一下，秦霄贤半分还手之力也无。

孟鹤堂笑眯眯地收回了有些汗湿的手，视线从手下败将身上移开，却与另一双似笑非笑的眼睛对上，周九良并没有要掩饰的意思，见他看过来，仍旧没什么逃避的反应，孟鹤堂在他的眼神里看到了些许怀念，不过更多的是调侃。  
这眼神看得孟鹤堂莫名有些恼怒，也许并不能说是恼怒，只是无法回避之下的羞赧和不安。  
周九良笑了两声，轻轻揉了一下秦霄贤的头发，故意把那头毛揉的乱七八糟：“输得好。”秦霄贤气得哼哼了两声，予以还击：“你行你上啊。”  
孟鹤堂怔愣了一下，随后便转过了脑袋，不再往周九良的方向看，周九良顿了一下，语气仍旧带笑：“算了。”

孟鹤堂的笑意逐渐收敛了下去，他轻轻吸了一口气，却仍旧有些憋闷。  
大约是用力过猛了吧。

周九良力气其实很大。  
中学那会儿，学校周边最时兴的是一种荔枝味的汽水，玻璃瓶儿，铝盖，价格低廉，方便痛快。孟鹤堂带着他的狐朋狗党们“讨伐”完别的学校，或者在街上没头苍蝇似的瞎逛一气之后，最喜欢蜂拥到小卖部，人手一瓶汽水解渴。  
身为老大的孟鹤堂是不会亲自去买的，通常是周九良往柜台上扔上一张五元换回两瓶，习惯性地先拧开一瓶递给孟鹤堂，再拧开一瓶咕咚咕咚仰脖灌下。  
孟鹤堂拧红了手心都纹丝不动的铝瓶盖在周九良手中随意一扭便发出了清脆的开启声，周九良笑得促狭，凑近了掩饰不住眼神中的调侃：“孟哥说谢谢我。”孟鹤堂从来不说，气得去扯他的耳朵：“翅膀硬了是不是？”

周九良听不懂孟鹤堂的课程，不过并不妨碍他在七中的课上安分地装一阵好学生，他扭头看着睡熟了的孟鹤堂，忍不住勾起了嘴角。  
孟鹤堂的睡脸毫无防备，不甚雅观，周九良的视线在他微张的嘴唇上停留了片刻，又慢慢挪开，他瞥了一眼昏昏欲睡的秦霄贤，以及孟鹤堂同班的马仔，确定没有人在看时，伸手轻轻戳了一下孟鹤堂的脸颊，随后便迅速地转回了正坐姿势。  
梦里是荔枝汽水的味道，和周九良手心的温度，孟鹤堂迷迷糊糊地醒转过来，睁眼便看到周九良坐在他的身边，正盯着讲台上吐沫横飞的老师一动不动。恍惚间，孟鹤堂的鼻腔一阵一阵发酸，他动了一下，把脸颊埋在了臂弯。  
周九良的眼神飘忽不定，最终落在孟鹤堂红了的耳尖上，他的心里像是小虫子在爬，又痒又酸，冲动使他的心脏砰砰直跳，他在孟鹤堂耳畔一寸处停住，轻声耳语：“要聊聊吗？”  
他没有想到，孟鹤堂扭过脸时，带着红了的眼眶。

身为一个学校的老大，想要跟谁聊聊，是很简单的事情。  
友好的、恶意的、威逼的，各种“聊聊”都很容易。  
久别重逢的，鼻腔发酸的，手忙脚乱的，不太容易。

在孟鹤堂小弟能杀人的眼神，和秦霄贤略带担忧的眼神中，孟鹤堂带着周九良上了学校的天台——“聊聊”专用地。  
周九良的眼神带着显而易见的慌乱，小心翼翼地询问道：“你没事吧？”孟鹤堂有些难为情，硬邦邦地回答道：“没事。”周九良往前走了一步，孟鹤堂立刻警惕地后退了一步，周九良有点无奈，只好原地站住：“孟哥，聊不聊了还？”  
孟鹤堂也知道是自己敏感，他盯着脚尖看了一会儿，轻声说：“你说。”

周九良并未想好要与孟鹤堂谈什么，重归于好的难度太大，而他对孟鹤堂又带着一种愧疚与不解并存的情绪，他嗫嚅着，抓着自己的后脑勺，索性一屁股坐了下去：“我只是想和你单独待一会儿。”  
孟鹤堂沉默了半晌，他似是鼓起了天大的勇气，一步一步挪到了周九良身边坐下：“那就待一会儿。”

关于亲密与疏离的定义，当年的周九良并不能很好地掌握，投脾气的狐朋，一起玩闹的狗友，暧昧朦胧的孟鹤堂，在他的心中都十足重要，但孟鹤堂显然要成熟许多，他的世界分为周九良，和其他。  
优先级明确的一方总是在青涩而博爱的一方那里四处碰壁，周九良并不明白，孟鹤堂为什么时不时便对他淡淡的，又很容易就被他哄好，可在孟鹤堂心里，“也许他对我也有不一样的好感”的想法在一次次失望中逐渐消磨殆尽。  
也许不再互相折腾也是很好的选择。  
最后一次见面，是两人上了高中之后，周九良心里也许有气，气孟鹤堂为何没有与他做出同样的选择，说话便有些夹枪带棒：“七中就那么好么？”孟鹤堂低着头，有些低落：“还好。”  
烧饼那时也是一样的脾气，偶然路过，勾着周九良的脖颈不由分说便要将他带走，孟鹤堂有些恼怒地要出手阻拦，却被周九良制止，他依旧没什么好气儿：“这我们学校的，没事儿，不用管。”  
孟鹤堂便松开了手。  
一夜之间长大了些的孟鹤堂忽然发现，不由分说地将周九良划分在自己身边的那个人，也许并不是横插一杠子的烧饼。

想要的偏爱，想要的占有感，想要的独一无二，在这几年的空白中，被孟鹤堂安安分分地锁在了心里。

“五中好么？”孟鹤堂忽然开口，周九良打量着他软软地握成拳的手，随口回答：“就那样。”孟鹤堂的手攥的又紧了些：“真不打算回去？”周九良笑了一下，托着下巴去看孟鹤堂的表情，他并未正经，在看清孟鹤堂的表情后，语气软了下来，带着几分逗弄的意味：“你想让我回去，干嘛哭鼻子？”  
孟鹤堂瞪圆了眼睛。  
周九良笑出了声，他原本皱着的眉头放松了下来，心里柔软得一塌糊涂，他原本以为，孟鹤堂修炼了几年，终于硬的下心肠再也不理他，没想到自己还未走，他便先红了眼眶。孟鹤堂气得捶了他三拳，力道不小，一点儿也不像当年拧不开瓶盖的小屁孩，他气得提高了声音：“谁哭了！你要滚快滚！”  
周九良并不当真，他定定地看了孟鹤堂一会儿，也收敛起了脸上的笑容，他试探着，伸手去戳了一下孟鹤堂的脸颊：“可是还不想滚呢。”

倘若这是当年，该有多好。  
孟鹤堂忍不住红了脸颊，可恼羞成怒地揍回去的拳头却软绵绵的，提不起力气。  
他梦到过这样的周九良，还要更认真一些，梦境里的周九良一字一顿地正色道：“我准不离开你。”

下学的时候，秦霄贤偷眼看着，孟鹤堂对周九良的脸色好了不少，他跟在孟鹤堂身边，暗暗思忖着：难道，孟鹤堂打定主意要把自己送回去了，他俩才这么融洽。  
想多了，俩人还真没想到他，甚至没怎么注意到，他还在。  
“孟哥。”秦霄贤放软了声音，凑到孟鹤堂身边：“我不想回五中。”孟鹤堂有点莫名其妙，他笑了一下：“七中那么好么，不愿回去？”周九良笑了两声：“相比起烧饼，还是你比较好说话。”  
孟鹤堂不正眼看他：“滚蛋。”恼怒的腔调，可秦霄贤倒没害怕，他瞧着，孟鹤堂的嘴角明明是翘着的。

下一秒，秦霄贤便倒吸了一口凉气，他连滚带爬地躲在了孟鹤堂身后：“孟哥饼饼饼饼烧饼来了！”孟鹤堂一怔，回头才看到烧饼团伙大步流星冲他们走了过来，这领头的莽撞人一身肌肉块子着实煞气逼人，一边走，还一边嘟囔着“七中不讲武德”之类的碎碎念。  
孟鹤堂略一正色，看着烧饼站定在他面前：“你打算什么时候让秦霄贤和周九良回去？”孟鹤堂歪了歪脑袋：“是我不让他们走么？”周九良和秦霄贤对视了一眼，都有些心虚，周九良咳了两声：“秦霄贤不愿意走。”  
秦霄贤的脑子要是转的像周九良一样快，也不至于被烧饼逼到这个地步。  
烧饼的脸上浮现出了一点受伤的神情：“不走拉倒！”孟鹤堂看着周九良一步跨到烧饼身边站好，心里忽然有些没由来的难过，他开口便有些冷淡：“你们之间的事情闹到七中来，不嫌丢人。”  
秦霄贤扒着孟鹤堂的肩膀，小心翼翼地看了烧饼一眼，烧饼有些沮丧，但仍不愿丢份：“那他别回来了，我不和他好了还不行嘛，周儿，咱走。”

周九良深深地看了孟鹤堂一眼，没说什么，跟烧饼一道走开了，孟鹤堂的手心逐渐变得有些凉，他把视线移开，却忍不住皱眉，秦霄贤默默打量着他的神情变化，无辜地将他的情绪戳破：“孟哥，你和九良...”  
孟鹤堂忽的吸了一口气，忍住哽咽：“认识。”  
秦霄贤惯不会察言观色，却傻愣愣地一腔热情：“不是吧，你...你别哭啊，周九良怎么了？他是不是打你了？”孟鹤堂强忍着，没掉下眼泪来，他气息弱了许多，慢悠悠地转了个身，蹭到秦霄贤肩头，才忍不住哭腔：“让我靠会儿。”

烧饼一边走，一边委屈巴巴地同周九良骂骂咧咧，而周九良则少见地保持了沉默，方才同烧饼走开时，他看到了孟鹤堂眼神里的失望和难过。  
他倒是真的舍不得自己走。  
“秦霄贤就不识好人心！”烧饼倒也没舍得往死里骂，只是委屈地嘟嘟囔囔：“我哪儿对他不好了？”周九良怔愣着，喃喃道：“也许，是你的方式错了。”喜欢一个人，没得看着人家惊恐失措还要上前的道理，同样，也没有看着人家伤心难过还要离开的道理。  
烧饼还待回嘴，周九良却站在了原地，他猛地想起刚上高中那会儿与孟鹤堂见面，同样的不欢而散，在那之后，孟鹤堂便不再见他。  
一些事情开始在他脑海中变得清晰，周九良抬头看着烧饼，表情是极少有的认真严肃，把烧饼倒唬了一跳：“听我说件事情吧。”

这边烧饼喋喋不休地对周九良念叨着自己对秦霄贤的好，那边秦霄贤结结巴巴地对孟鹤堂骂着周九良的不是，他也不知道孟鹤堂和周九良之间发生过什么，但求生欲告诉他，对着马上就要哭出来的孟鹤堂骂一骂惹他哭的对象，准没错。  
“周九良，周九良他，他为虎作伥！”秦霄贤小声嘟囔着，在最后一个尾音处提高了声音，给自己打气，孟鹤堂仍旧带着一点儿难过的表情，听着秦霄贤很不连贯的骂骂咧咧，扯出一个笑脸：“你什么都不知道呢。”  
秦霄贤小心翼翼地打量着孟鹤堂的脸色，决定还是骂得再收敛温和一点儿。  
虽然他于情感上总是钝钝的，但他似乎能感觉到，孟鹤堂对周九良，似乎，也并不讨厌。  
大约是，喜欢的。  
“周九良，负...负心汉。”秦霄贤越骂越没底气，怎么骂都觉得有点儿怪异，最终，孟鹤堂忍不住笑了出来。

烧饼的大脑有点不太能消化周九良跟他讲述的那些歪七扭八的情感，对于这个大块头来说，喜欢谁，就是亲近谁、罩着谁，所以，他提出了很关键的一个问题：“你喜欢他你告诉他不就完了嘛，刚才为嘛跟我走，你留下我又不会说什么，真没劲。”  
将自己困住了很久的问题被烧饼这个莽夫一语道破，周九良脸上有点挂不住，他啧了两声，摸了摸自己的后脑勺：“是我笨。”  
烧饼的脸色好了很多，他近来在情感问题上连连碰壁，能为人师的机会可不多，他搭着周九良的肩膀，笑得不怀好意：“待会儿就告诉他，怎么样？”周九良脸上发热，下意识想要拒绝，但又怀上了一点隐隐的期待：“别瞎说了。”  
烧饼一不做二不休，干脆圈着周九良的脖颈，拽着他往他家的方向走——方才周九良简短的叙述过程中提及，他与孟鹤堂是同住一个大院的竹马，十年的交情，三年的分离。

秦霄贤是个很不错的小朋友，傻乎乎的，但热心又熨帖，孟鹤堂一边走，一边隐晦地跟他提及了一些他与周九良之间的往事，虽不知他听进去了多少，但倾诉之后，孟鹤堂心中轻松了不少。  
“所以...”秦霄贤挠了挠头，脸上还带着这段七弯八拐的情感给他带来的懵，他一字一句地慢慢吐出一句箴言：“周九良是你的竹马，你喜欢他，分开了以后也一直...唔唔唔！！”孟鹤堂恼羞成怒地堵住了他的嘴，可又拿不出话来辩驳，只好又讪讪地松开了秦霄贤，低下了头。  
秦霄贤有点想笑，但又不敢，只好试探着孟鹤堂的心意：“不如，孟哥，你告诉他吧。”  
孟鹤堂，七中的大佬，意气风发的扛把子，自信满满的掰手腕冠军忽然丧失了底气，变得胆小不已，他的声音比蚊子还小：“不...”  
不敢？不行？不愿意？  
秦霄贤揣摩着圣心，拉着孟鹤堂的胳膊往他家的方向走，心里暗暗祈祷，能和周九良撞一对脸。  
他模模糊糊地记得，孟鹤堂说周九良家就在他家附近来着。

假如将孟鹤堂家、周九良家、七中、五中作为四个坐标点，基本上可以连成一条直线。

而孟鹤堂一贯的上学轨迹却是一条抛物线——他是一定要避着五中走的。  
他常迟到，迟到也无所谓，七中的围墙极矮，当年还是小豆丁的两个人都能轻松越过。孟鹤堂在路上慢慢地走着，盯着自己的脚尖不放，有人说这样可以帮助思考的人开拓思维，孟鹤堂深以为然，走着走着，他想到从前周九良总喜欢从他背后拍上来，轻轻圈住他的脖颈，少年人身上有干净的香皂味，声音奶里奶气地叫他“孟哥”；还想到周九良发身量那年猛地长到比他高半头，总爱带着点炫耀地去揉孟鹤堂的头发，揉乱了又慢慢理顺。  
孟鹤堂忍不住将手抬过了头顶，敷衍地比划了一下，却怎么也想象不出现在的周九良该是什么样子，多高身量。  
如果转过弯去，能偶然碰到，自己是不会躲开的，孟鹤堂想。

周九良一贯的上学速度是一条标准的z字型折线——他是一定要在七中门口磨叽几分钟的。  
他不常迟到，虽然迟到也无所谓，五中的围墙不矮，但周九良也不矮，翻过去轻轻松松。周九良在七中门口系了三次鞋带，又买了一杯豆浆，慢慢喝着，顺便咬着吸管，孟鹤堂总爱咬吸管，挺可爱的，周九良看了一眼被自己咬的乱七八糟的吸管，无奈地笑了一下，往来路张望了两眼。  
孟鹤堂走路很快，周九良走了神，想起孟鹤堂低着头急急赶路的样子，倘若这时候从后面拍他一下，他一定会吓得红了脸颊，而后笑着骂他。周九良蹲下身子，扯开自己的鞋带重系，他呆里呆气地偷瞄路的尽头，想着那套七中校服套在孟鹤堂身上的样子，脑子里却是一片模糊。  
如果再等五分钟，能偶然碰到，自己一定会深深地多看孟鹤堂两眼，保证未来什么时候都不会忘掉，周九良想。

缓慢的脚步，清香的皂角，扯开的鞋带，咬坏的吸管，带着遗憾的风。  
我时时刻刻都在想念你，你怎么样才能知道呢？

转过这个街角就能相遇的梦做了好多好多遍，你真的会冲着我笑得如释重负吗？

“烧饼！”  
“我操。”

秦霄贤没有再往孟鹤堂身后躲，而烧饼也没有急着上来逮他，四个人大气不出一声，只是呆呆地站着。  
这气氛有点滑稽，周九良看着地上的裂缝，忽然想起儿时在这个路口跌跤，孟鹤堂背不动他，抖着腿弯将他扶起，周九良没有哭，而孟鹤堂红了眼眶，那时候就该知道，这人再逞强、再骄傲，也是个哭包。  
孟鹤堂的视线在周九良的脚尖处游移，憋闷着一口气不敢抬头，秦霄贤在他小臂轻轻捏了一下，孟鹤堂还未反应，便听到秦霄贤和烧饼又同时开了腔：

“聊聊？”  
“咱俩走？”

孟鹤堂和周九良同时抬起了头，猝不及防地撞入了对方的视线中。

巷口并没有其他人在，周九良买了两瓶汽水，随手拧开一瓶递给孟鹤堂，而孟鹤堂却示威一样地将放在柜台上那瓶拿过拧开，又送到了周九良手上。  
周九良失笑，伸手轻轻摸了一下孟鹤堂的头发，见他没躲，才加了些力度，周九良笑着，语气却感伤：“对不起。”  
孟鹤堂甩了甩脑袋，扯着周九良的袖子便走，孟鹤堂忍不住胸口疯狂的搏动，小声嘟囔：“那小卖部老板不认识你妈啊？你有话非在人店里说。”孟鹤堂的头发叫周九良揉成了鸟窝，他气呼呼地走着，脸颊通红，两人直走到小时玩过的空地才停下。

黄昏的余晖将天际染得非常绚丽，周九良灌了一口汽水，笑着弯身去打量孟鹤堂的表情：“还气吗？”  
孟鹤堂既不点头，也不摇头，他盯着周九良看了一会儿，没头没脑地问了一句：“怎么，这次选我？”周九良的视线往下瞟了一下，不无调侃：“这不是让你攥着呢嘛。”  
他的袖子还在孟鹤堂手中。  
孟鹤堂还未松手。  
他的脸颊本就发红，被夕阳染成了深秋的柿子，他似是鼓起了勇气，猛地踮起脚尖，在周九良嘴角狠狠亲了一下。周九良懵了，定定地看着孟鹤堂眼睛里蓄起了水汽，这人怎么这样，委屈了哭，伤心了哭，高兴了哭，耍了流氓也要哭，怎么拿他一点办法也没有。  
周九良感觉自己嘴唇干得可以，他忍不住舔了一下嘴角，正好被孟鹤堂瞧见。  
“你...”孟鹤堂脸上出现了一种恨铁不成钢与羞赧并存的神色，像是儿时撞见周九良偷偷喝他剩下的饮料，而周九良的脸皮这些年显然有所长进，他甚至低了低头，故意与孟鹤堂四目相对：“我其实每天都很想你。”  
每天都偷偷绕路走，想见你，又不敢见你；上课的时候，玩闹的时候，总是想起你；遗憾过，纠结过，冲动过，现在，总算有机会，能慢慢讲给你听。  
孟鹤堂一头乱七八糟的头发，看起来其实有些喜感，周九良看他满脸严肃，忍不住又要笑，却被他一巴掌拍在了后心，孟鹤堂一头扎进了周九良怀里，他颤抖着声音，委屈巴巴地小声念叨：“你不可以选别人了。”

周九良忽然想起，那年还在上中学，打球打得浑身大汗，回到教室才发现孟鹤堂早已经不知所踪，桌膛里多了一瓶没有拧开的汽水，和一张皱皱巴巴的条子：  
如果要走很久的话，希望我可以一直陪你走。  
含蓄的，委婉的，笨蛋一样的告白。  
难怪周九良跟他嘀咕这件事时，他的反应那么不自然，原来，告白都不敢有话直说的笨蛋，此刻就在自己怀里发抖。

“行，”周九良一点一点理顺了孟鹤堂的头发，他小心翼翼地低头亲了一下，轻轻拍了拍胆小鬼的后背：“我愿意。”

后记：  
周九良花了好大的耐心，才温声把害羞的孟鹤堂从自己怀里剥出来，他的脸还是红得可以，周九良很想打一个鸡蛋上去，看看能烧到几成熟。

孟鹤堂从小就难哄。  
可无论是笨拙还是游刃有余，周九良时时刻刻、心心念念着，也哄过了十年。

“饮料要不要喝啊？”周九良指了指他手上攥着的那瓶开了盖子却还未碰过的饮料，顺手握住了他的手腕：“要不给秦霄贤吧，我看他对你挺好的？”  
孟鹤堂一巴掌拍在周九良肩上，又忍不住笑，他咕嘟咕嘟灌了几口饮料：“不给！”而后又由着周九良去握他的手，顺从地同他一起迈开了步子，准备回家。

躲在街角的两个人齐齐吓了一跳，秦霄贤与烧饼惊恐地对视了一眼：难道让周九良瞧见了？

END


End file.
